


I Was Worried About You:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Harm & Mic: Love Trial Series: [3]
Category: JAG
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Harmon Rabb Jr., Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Scared Harmon Rabb Jr., Slash, Sobbing, Stabbing, Talking, Tears, Whump Mic Brumby, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mic gets hurt, & informs Harm, & Mac that Conners was sending a message that he is ready for war, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Was Worried About You:

*Summary: Mic gets hurt, & informs Harm, & Mac that Conners was sending a message that he is ready for war, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Colonel Sarah “Mac” Mackenzie, & Lieutenant Commander Harmon “Harm” Rabb Jr. were running through the halls of **_Fallen Church Memorial Hospital_** , cause their love one, & friend, Lieutenant Commander Mic Brumby was injured of the **_JAG Corporate Offices_** , where they work, & they were terrified, as soon as they got the news.

“I am sure that everything is fine, Harm, The Doctors here are the best, Mic is being well taken care of”, The Beautiful Marine said, trying to get him to think positive, & herself too. Even, If it’s difficult to do so at the moment.

They found Mic’s Doctor, who told them with a smile, “He is a very lucky guy, Luckily the knife didn’t do any further damage, or kill him instantly, He is in **_Room # 200_** ”, & he left for his rounds.

As soon as they got into the hospital room, The Rugged **_JAG Lawyer_** lets out a sigh of a relief, as he saw his Australian was safe, & sound. He went to him, & carefully kissed & hugged him, Their foreheads touched, as they leaned in.

“I was so worried about you, when we got that call”, The Aviator said, as he whispers into his ear, as tears fell from his eyes, His Aussie Counterpart wiped him, & kissed his tear-stained cheeks, saying this to him.

“I am fine, Baby, Please don’t cry, Conners sent some amateurs, They got some luck stabs in, before I put them down, He sent them as a message, that he was declaring war”, Mic concluded, as he looked over at Mac.

“Colonel”, “Lieutenant, The formalities were over, & she said, “I am so glad that you are okay, Mic”, she said, as she kissed him on the cheek. She had some news to deliver to him.

“Til we catch Conners, You are not to be without a detail, At all times, There will be one with you, & Harm, Harm told me about your sister, We _are_ gonna nail this asshole to the wall”, Mic chokes back the emotions that was threatening to come up.

“Thank you, Thank you”, He said emotionally, She winked at him, “We are family”, then she cleared her throat, “I am gonna call the Admiral”, As she left, Harm got into Mic’s bed, & cuddled, & snuggled, while the beautiful woman makes her call.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
